gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Reckonings (part 4)
The Joes try to follow the fight between Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow. Issue summary While Snake-Eyes faces Storm Shadow, some Greenshirts find the injured Joes, who all claim to be alright. The Joes blow up a door, but the other side is empty, so Flint calls Mainframe to get Snake-Eyes' location. Meanwhile, Storm Shadow wonders if Snake-Eyes has grown soft or is holding back, adding that he was a fool when he betrayed Cobra Commander and would like Snake-Eyes to see the light too. Beach Head leads an unit to Flint's location and asks for a sit-rep, so Flint tells him about the arrival of Snake-Eyes, hoping that he can hold Storm Shadow off until Mainframe finds them. Mainframe finds them in the tech lab, so most Joes run there while Kamakura climbs through the broken roof. Storm Shadow gains the upper hand on Snake-Eyes and blows the door out, with the Joes arriving just in time. Storm Shadow jumps over them and then Snake-Eyes does the same, in pursuit of Storm Shadow, so the Joes have to follow them again and Flint orders Mainframe to seal off the hallway. Snake-Eyes reaches Storm Shadow, but the Cobra ninja uses a flash bomb to blind him and escape his grasp. Mainframe says Storm Shadow is headed towards the mess hall. When the Joes reach the mess hall, Storm Shadow sneaks on Beach Head and a Greenshirt, putting each of his swords in front of their necks. He asks for the elevator to be opened in exchange of sparing them, so Flint tells Mainframe to open the elevator door. However, Kamakura is waiting him inside the elevator. When Snake-Eyes reaches the fight, Storm Shadow slashes his face (his mask is still on, but he clearly bleeds). This enrages Snake-Eyes into shooting Storm Shadow, but the ninja escapes with his hostages and Flint orders Snake-Eyes to snap out of it. Mainframe overrides the elevator controls, but the Joes only find Beach Head and the Greenshirt, both knocked out and the Greenshirt in his underwear. Flint calls all agents to seek a fugitive in Greenshirt apparel, but Snake-Eyes finds the Greenshirt uniform inside a shaft, as Storm Shadow only took it as a distraction to run away in a R.A.M. motorcycle. Later, Duke mentions to Hawk that, while Storm Shadow escaped, at least they stopped the assassination attempt on Hawk, thanks to contacting Snake-Eyes. Hawk tells Duke that he didn't call Snake-Eyes, because G.I. Joe is a team and they cannot depend on him for every mission. Hawk and Duke are left wondering who else knew Storm Shadow would be on the base. Meanwhile, Zartan calls the Chicago brand of the Dreadnoks to see how is all going as Cobra Commander wants to know. Zarana answers that she can handle things just fine, and if the commander has a problem, he should call by himself. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note *'First Appearances:' Footnotes Category:Devil's Due issues